


The All-Around

by OhGee__biz222



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: #1 Dad, Adopted Children, George is a foster father, George tries his best, Its Alexandria, Like, M/M, They/them pronouns for Alex, blind Aaron Burr, but they don't last long so its aight, idk :p, like they are brothers (kind of) but they kiss and stuff, the relationship between Alex and John is weird, trans alexander, wowzers this tag list has gone to shite
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-07 23:14:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10371999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhGee__biz222/pseuds/OhGee__biz222
Summary: George Washington adopts a bunch of kids.





	1. Alexandria

George heard a knock on his door as he was talking with his son Aaron. "Oh Aaron, I better get that."

"Ok dad", Aaron answered monotone. George stood and walked to the door, opening it to see a young girl about 15 standing beside a social worker. "hello, Mr. Washington. This is Alexandria." George watched as the young girl smiled shyly. "Oh, well come in. I have someone else to introduce you to." George took Alexandria's hand and led them to the living room, where Aaron sat. 

"Aaron, there is someone I'd like you to meet." Aaron sat up straight and smiled. He had wanted another sibling for so long. Just spending every day with his dad was getting annoying. "Aaron, this is Alexandria, they go by they/them pronouns." George looked down as the confused girl looked at Aaron. "And Alexandria, this is Aaron. He is blind." George heard Aaron let out a sigh. "But", he continued. "That doesn't make us see him differently. Now Aaron, get Alexandria comfortable while I go talk to the social worker in the kitchen." 

George watched for a minute as Alexandria made their way to the couch to sit with Aaron before going into the kitchen with the social worker.

"So, Mr. Washington", the social worker began as they sat down. "Alexandria has come from a bad place, as you know from their files. Their mother died four years ago, then their father left a few years before that. I also mentioned that Alexandria has been wanting some surgeries." The social worker looked sternly at Washinton. "Yes, I understand, but I will not see them differently afterward. As you know, I happily took in Aaron by myself because I wanted him to be loved for who he was, despite his disability."

"Yes, I understand Mr. Washington, but Alexandria is different." George was starting to become upset with the social worker. "How so?" 

"They want surgeries to alter their body. To become a male." George cocked his head to the left slightly, not quite understanding what the bigoted social worker was tring to say. "Yes, I understand. And we'll give them the money for the surgery. And when Alexandria is a male I will treat them no differently." The socila worker huffed in frustration before simply nodding and standing up from his seat. "Ok then, I will send in all money needed for these said surgeries by Tuesday and you'll talk to alexandria to see when they want to have these surgeries done, yes?"

"Yes, of course", Mr. Washington nodded. "I will talk to them once you leave." The social worker nodded as they made their way back into the living room. George glanced towards where Aaron and Alexandria were sitting together on the couch. "Ok now Alexandria, I will go out to the car to get your things, then I will come back inside to help you get settled in. Did you enjoy your time talking with Aaron?" Alexandria nodded, a smile lighting up her face. "Yes sir, I did. He is very funny." George smiled, making his way over to the front door. "Yes he is. Alright, I'll be right back then we can get you settled in."

\---

George came back in with Alexandria's small duffle bag of belongings and took them upstairs to see their room. Right across the hall from Aaron's room was where Alexandria would be staying. "Alright, this is your room." George opened the door and Alexandria gasped. "This is mine? I've never really had abed of my own."

"Yes, so i've heard. But your life will be much different now." George followed Alexandria into their room as they sat down on the bed. "Now Alexandria, I'd like to talk to you quickly." THey sat up and gave George their full attention. "The social worker told me that you'd like to get some gender altering surgeries." Alexandria nodded. "Oh yes sir. If it's alright with you." 

"Of course it is. I'd never hold you back from such a life changing experience." Alexandria nodded. "Ok, so the social worker said that he'd be sending the money in by Tuesday morning. When would you like to get this surgery doen?"  
"As soon as I am able sire. I've wanted to be an Alexander for the longest time now. It's never felt right being who I am." George nodded, able to feel the passion in their voice when they spoke about who they wanted to be. "And have you researched what you'll be having done?" 

"Oh yes, I've researched practically every day I could. I'll most likely be getting rid of these", they motioned to their chest, earning a laugh from George. "And I'll be getting a monthly testosterone shot to help me seem more manly."

"Ok then, you seem like you know all that will be happening. I will consult a doctor Tuesday afternoon once the money arrives and I'll get you in fo a surgery right away." Alexandria hugged George tightly, and soon George felt their tears seep through his shirt. "Oh Alexandria....it's alright." He lifted them into his lap and ran his fringers through their hair. "I'm sorry, I've just been waiting since I was 11 years old to have this surgery. And I've learned that anything is possible in America, that's why I'm here." George kissed their forehead and smiled. 

"Welcome home."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was the first chapter? Was it to your liking? It felt long while I was typing it, it better be long while reading it too lol  
> I hope there aren't any grammar mistakes. I've been using a new grammar corrector and I hope that it is working to the best of its ability. But of course, if you find a mistake, no matter how small, please let me know by messaging me of writing down in the comments.  
> Also, some information about It'll Be Ok...I'm sorry that I haven't gotten a new chapter out. I've been trying to work on it as much as I can but school is the #1 priority right now :(  
> Hit me up on Tumblr peeps: @whammyhammy


	2. The Surgery

After a month of agonizing and impatient waiting from Alexandria, George was finally able to schedule a day for Alexandria to have their gender transition surgery. After the process of signing Alexandria into a hospital room, they had to wait yet another hour for Alexandria to be attended to by a doctor. After Alexandria was asked a number of questions by the doctor, they were finally able to have their surgery. After a wave goodbye and a kiss on the head from George, Alexandria has been wheeled away into surgery.

And finally, after an hour long wait in the waiting room, Alexandria was finally able to have their new family go in to see how they were doing. George held Aaron's hand as the doctor led them down the long hallway of multiple rooms, with different people, and different reasons for being there. "And here you go", announced the doctor happily. "Room 314, Alexandria Hamilton." George smiled at the doctor, shaking his hand. "Thank you so much." The doctor accepted the handshake, saying that it was no problem of his, he worked there, after all, it was his job. As George stood outside the door of Alexandria's room he looked to Aaron to talk to him. "Ok Aaron, I know that this is all new for you, but after today Alexandria will be Alexander, alright?" Aaron smiled, nodding. "Yes dad, I understand." George smiled, hugging his son. "Alright, I'll be right behind you." George helped Aaron open the door and he looked up to see Alexandria smiling. "Hello, how was the surgery?" George pulled up two chairs for himself and Aaron to sit by Alexandria's bedside, then they both sat down, George putting Alexandria's hand in his. "I'm an Alexander now..." Goerge noticed tears falling down the boys face, he quickly wiped them away. "I can n-now use h-he/him pronouns. I am now a-a brother." George quickly took his new son into a hug. "Yes, you'll be alright Alexander." He heard Alexander start to cry harder, then he heard him say, "You called me Alexander." George ran his hand through the same long hair as before and smiled. "Well, you are my son, after all, you deserve to be called by your name." George kissed his son's forehead then sat back, letting Aaron talk to his new brother.  

Suddenly his phone rang, causing George to smile. "Well boys", he said as he looked towards Aaron and Alexander, "I need to take this. I'll be right outside the door if you need me." He watched Aaron and Alexander nod before he left the room. George answered the call, immediately saying, "Hello?" and heard a feminine voice on the other line say, "Yes, is this Mr. Washington?" George smiled, knowing exactly what this call was going to be about. "Yes, it is he. And who might I be talking to?"

"I'm Sherry, from the agency. You requested that we call you when we found another child that fit your criteria. His name is John "Jack" Laurens. He was abused in his previous home, he has no right arm from the elbow down, and he is a burn victim." George frowned, wondering how that boy must cope with everything he's been through. "where are the burns on his body?"

"Almost everywhere sir. All up and down his left and right arms, his right shoulder, down his right side, and there is a ring of burn scars around his waist." George nodded. "Ok, when can I come see him?" George could hear the secretary tapping away on her computer, she was probably trying to schedule a date and time so George could meet the boy. "When is right for you sir?"

"Well Alex just got his surgery today-" The secretary cut him off, asking how it went. "Oh, it was emotional, as you'd expect it to be. I mean, the boy is exactly that...he's a boy." 

"Oh yes, of course, it was emotional. That is all they ever talked about when they were waiting for a family." George smiled, thinking about how that must've been. "They go by Alexander now, and they use he/him pronouns."

"Of course, now back on topic, when would you like to see John?" George thought to himself.  _Alexander will need a few days to settle in and recover from the surgery..._ "Well, in all honesty, I'd like to be around the house for Alex's recovery. But I'd like to come see him as soon as possible."

"Well sir, whenever is right for you, just give us a call." George nodded, ending the call with, "Alright, I'll talk to you later, bye." He hung up and walked back into the hospital room to see Aaron and Alexander working on a handshake. "Now, my boys, what're you two doing?" Alex smiled up at George, explaining that he and Aaron were making a handshake. George couldn't help but smile, his boys were getting along.

-Back at home-

Alexander was emitted from the hospital and George was given some pain pills to give him. Alexander was scheduled to get his first shot of testosterone in a month once he was recovered. Aaron was in his room practicing the piano while Alexander was still getting settled in. George was helping Alexander put his clothes away when he noticed that Alexander still had some clothes from when he was female. "Alex, we need to get you some new clothes. These clothes don't really fit you anymore." Alexander looked over to George to see him holding up a dress and a few shirts. "Oh, I forgot about them." Alexander sighed, quickly thinking about something before continuing. "Well, I don't want to be a bother if you have things to do." George laughed at the nonsense that Alexander was speaking. "Oh Alexander, I'm here helping you get settled in. I have nothing else to do." Alex smiled, nodding. "Alright. Then I guess we can go find some new clothes. Will we go today?" George nodded, using the support of the bed in front of him to help him stand. "Of course, I'll go tell Aaron to get ready." Alex watched as George left the room to go check on Aaron. He stood, putting his old bag on top of his bed, then he left to go downstairs. 

He was met downstairs by Aaron and George, who were both putting their shoes on. "Ok', George said, standing up. "Are we all ready?" Alex nodded as he helped Aaron double-knot his shoes. George looked over at Aaron, who seemed to be tired, or slightly irritated. "Are you alright Aaron?" Aaron nodded slowly as he shoved his hands into his pockets. "Yes dad, I'm fine", he said, sounding bored. "He's ok dad", Alex said, speaking up. "He just needed some help with his shoes." George thought he heard Aaron mumble something, but he was too caught up in the fact that Alex just called him dad. George got himself out of his thoughts and led the two boys out of the house, watching as Alex helped Aaron down the front steps.  _My boys are getting along,_ he thought, smiling.

-At the mall- 

George parked his car, hearing a gasp from the back seat. "Woah, I've never seen a store so big." George looked back at Alex through the rearview mirror, smiling. "Just wait until we get inside, my boy." Alexander smiled as he jumped out of the car. Once George had helped Aaron out of the passenger seat he walked side by side with Alex as he looked at the large shopping mall with awe. George noticed that Aaron had been trailing behind a little bit, so he nudged Alex to stop and talk to him. Alex went back to talk to Aaron, quietly whispering into his ear. Aaron held out his hand for Alexander to hold and the walked back up front with George. George stopped them again, looking towards Aaron quite confused as to why he was acting so irritable and shy. "Son, is everything alright?" Aaron didn't answer, instead, he kept his head down. George thought he'd try again. "Aaron...are you alright?" Again, no answer, as Aaron kept his head down. George just shook his head, taking Aaron's hand in his as Alexander led the group into the mall. 

Once they got inside Alexander was once again in awe of the place. "Wow, this place is amazing", he said with excitement. George smiled, happy to his boy smiling. "Isn't it great? I knew that you'd enjoy it." George still held on to Aaron's hand as they walked around, looking for a store to begin shopping in. They soon found a Gap, and George encouraged Alexander to walk in. "I'm right behind you", he said reassuringly.

Alexander came out with three large bags on his wrists. George had insisted that he get whatever he liked. Alexander had never been pampered so much like that before, and it sure was a great new feeling. As he saw George and Aaron coming out of the store he thanked his dad. "Thank you so much! I could've just gone with one or two bags, but thank you again for all that you have been doing for me!" George smiled at his son's thanks. "Oh you're very welcome Alex. You needed the new clothes anyway." He looked down at his son, asking if there were any more stores that he'd like to go to. Alexander thought of anything else he might need, but nothing was coming to his mind. "Oh, I can't really think of anything else. You've given me all I need." George smiled, sitting down next to his son for a minute. "Well, let's just walk around to see if there's anything that catches your eye." Alex stood and nodded, continuing to walk around the mall with his family. As they were walking around Alexander kept looking back at Aaron. He was really worried about him. He talked to him this morning but he wasn't able to get anything out of him. And then he didn't even speak when Dad talked to him. Alexander was taken out of his thoughts when he felt George pushing him into another store, Converse. "You'll be getting some new shoes here too. Pick out what you like."

Alexander came out of that store with three new pairs of shoes. He was only planning on getting one pair of original Converse but George encouraged him to get a few more pairs. George, Aaron, and Alexander all sat on a bench outside of the store and Alexander saw George trying to talk to Aaron again. Alex sighed, he really didn't know what was wrong with Aaron, and it hurt not knowing what was wrong. He looked over one last time and saw George looking at him. "alexander", he began. "I think it's time to go home. We'll get lunch at home." Alexander nodded and stood, leaving the enormous mall with his family. 

-At home-

When the trio got home Alex watched as Aaron went straight to his room, and George followed suit. He shrugged, still not fully understanding Aaron's funk, and he went up to his own room to start putting away his new clothes. As he was halfway through with putting away his clothes, someone knocked. "Come in." George peeked his head in. "I'm sorry that all my time has been spent with Aaron today. Sometimes he goes through depressive episodes where he thinks no one cares about him and so on. I usually just leave him alone in his room on days like this." George opened the door wider to see that Alex was putting away his clothes. "Oh, how's all this going?" George motioned around the room. "I'm almost done.' George smiled, stepping into Alexander's room. "Oh, that's great. I hate to interrupt your work but would you like lunch?"Alexander nodded. "Ok, I'm making turkey sandwiches for all of us if you'd like one." Alex nodded, moving around to sit on his knees. "Alright, I'll call you down when yours is ready." Alex nodded, watching as George shut the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, umm, this chapter took like 2 days to write, and I'm mad. This chapter was significantly longer than the first so we're getting better. Umm, next chapter will be about Aaron and how it is for him being blind. It'll string off of this chapter, where he suddenly got quiet so watch for that. I originally wasn't going to include a chapter about Aaron's blindness but as I was writing I got an idea so there you go!  
> Ok, I think I'm done being over enthusiastic...bye!  
> Hit me up on Tumblr peeps: @whammyhammy


End file.
